marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Pierce
Donald Pierce was a cyborg, head of security for the Transigen Project and the leader of the Reavers. Biography ''Logan Donald Pierce worked for the Transigen Project as leader of a paramilitary force called the Reavers. He headed security for the Transigen project to create new mutantssuch as X-23 AKA Laura Howlett. When Gabriela Lopez escaped with Laura, Pierce was sent to track her down. His investigation led him to Logan; who he was sure that Gabriela was seeking to contact for help. Pierce managed to find Logan after hearing about how he had killed some thugs in Mexico. He introduced himself in the back of Logan's car, telling him that he was a fan of the Wolverine. He asked Logan about Gabriela and if she had made contact with him yet but Logan told him he did not know anyone by that name. Pierce then told Logan he had been sent to retrieve Laura and gives Logan a business card to contact him in case he comes upon anything before being told to leave by Logan. Days later, Pierce arrived at the abandoned smelting plant where Logan, Charles, and Caliban had been living. As Pierce questioned Logan about Gabriela’s death and attempted to intimidate Logan, Laura who was at the smelting plant and knocked Pierce unconscious while he confronted Logan. Caliban put Pierce's unconscious body in his car and drove him to the middle of nowhere. However, Pierce wakes up and threatens Caliban with a gun while the Reavers arrive. Caliban was taken as a hostage and forced to tell the Reavers of Logan and Laura's location. When Pierce and the Reavers arrive at the smelting plant, many Reavers are killed while trying to capture Laura. Eventually Logan,Laura and Charles all managed to escape. Eventually Pierce and the Reavers managed to track the group down to a hotel in Oklahoma City. However before the Reavers could capture them Charles had a psychic seizure which froze the Reavers Pierce included along with everyone else in the Hotel with the exception of Logan and Laura due to their healing factors who managed to kill The Reavers and administer Charles his medicine allowing them to escape once more. Following the group to the home of the Munson’s, a kind family who took in Logan, Laura, and Charles Pierce and Zander Rice decided to unleash X-24: a genetic clone of Wolverine in his prime. When X-24 killed the Munsons and Charles--Caliban using some grenades he managed to grab kills some Reavers and wounds Pierce with a grenade explosion. Caliban, himself, is killed in the process. Later, Pierce and the Reavers go to the Canadian border in North Dakota to track down Laura, Logan, and the mutants who lived in Eden. Rictor is threatened by Pierce at gunpoint while Zander Rice appears and tells Logan about Weapon X and how his father had been killed. Pierce later watches X-24 battle Logan but is killed by the combined powers of the mutant children. Character traits Pierce is a seemingly charismatic individual as shown with interactions with Logan and admitting to the latter that he is a fan of the Wolverine. However behind that is a cruel sadistic who has no problem torturing people for information. Equipment *'Bionic Arm': ''To be added Relationships *Zander Rice - Ally. *Charles Xavier - Enemy. *Laura Howlett - Enemy. *Logan/Wolverine - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (1 film) **''Logan'' (First appearance) - Boyd Holbrook Behind the Scenes To be Added Trivia *Donald Pierce is described as a relentless, ruthless, calculating and an intense man but also having a twisted sense of humor. Also, he is described by Boyd Holbrook as a "huge fan of Wolverine". *In the comics, Donald Pierce was a high-ranking member of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club, where he holds the position of White Bishop. Many months later Pierce formed the Reavers, a band of cyborg criminals which Pierce claims to have built and assembled, and allied himself and his group with Lady Deathstrike. Under Pierce's leadership, the new Reavers are dedicated to exterminating mutants. Gallery Logan - Pierce - Set - October 10 2016.jpg Category:Wolverine characters Category:Villains Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Cyborgs